Ressurection of a Soul Burned.
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: The end! Yes, I finished it, thanks to Dark Key for all the great ideas and all of your support!
1. Default Chapter Title

Bernard Goodman held the flashlight shakily in his hand. They alleyway he was investigating was starting to get darker by the minute. Creepy shadows played on the wall, creating their own dark play. He checked his watch and ran a hand through his hair.  
The little argument with Tony had thrown him off track. He knew that it was only because Sara was missing that Tony was saying these things...or was he?  
Did Tony really think the he didn't love his own niece and nephew. From the time he had heard of their birth he had loved them, and when they were given to his custody, he had been thrilled.   
Not over the death of his little sister or brother in law, but that the two young children hadn't been in that car. At the funeral, they had a closed casket for each parent. Their young faces were so torn apart...  
But Bernard knew not to linger in the past, on that day. He recalled afterward begging to use the time cycle to go back in time and save his sister, Renae Sheer, and his brother in law, Richard Sheer. That, of course, was fruitless. Going back into time for personal use was strictly prohibited. He knew of that paradox often played a roll in such occurrences.  
A soft pushing on his leg broke his thoughts. A small piece of paper had wrapped itself around his leg. As he was throwing it away, he noted it was a letter. 'Why not read it?' Bernard Goodman was a scientist, his curiosity knew no limits.  
  
Perhaps, good professor, you would like to know how this letter found you.  
Or how, I know that you are standing in a small alley three blocks away from your own home. Did I perhaps see?  
You and write this quickly to get your attention? To laugh!  
Bernard held the note in one hand and looked up, searching the tops of all the building above him. Searching for anyone could have written. He leaned his other arm against the building.  
  
Oh no Sir! Don't touch that building! Do you know the filth that has been staining that mass of bricks for years? Don't look so excited! I, too, am a time traveler. But on to other matters...  
I have Sara. She's perfectly fine, I assure you. However, I have been in conflict with your little organization for some time now. If you want to see her pretty little face again, I would (if I were you) grab young Flint, all the time shifters and come to the Southfield Park at ten o'clock this very night.  
No, I don't wish to trade...I want a fair battle. Winner gets the time shifters...and let's add something personal shall we? Sara too. Bring all the Time Bureau if you'd like too! I'm really up for a fight!  
Good Day,  
Fugiri  
  
Bernie crumpled that paper in his hands and ran off to find Flint.  
  
  
His lips gently brushed her cheek. He held her in a now, familiar, embrace. Would only three hours of working with her be enough? Yes, she was so thirsty for revenge. It was now like an ache in her bones, he could feel it come from her.  
"Shall we leave now?"  
She smiled at him. Not one that would have been on that innocent face yesterday. But a deep, dark smile, letting anyone know that she was ready to kill.  
"I'm ready, are you? My dearest Fugiri..."she flung her arms around his neck. It actually sent a sort of pain through her heart, but that was unimportant, "I can smell fear on you...don't you think I can handle this task?"  
He ran a hand through her silky hair. He loved this sensation. All he had known for that past years was pain, and loneliness. With Sara he felt like a true human. Fugiri felt warm and alive.  
"I know you can, my brilliant Star...That's what you are you know. Always growing, always becoming brighter. Even in death you will grow stronger."  
"You are such a poetic Fugiri..."  
He sighed and took her hand and led her out of the white room. Her hand was soft and warm in his.  
"I love it when you say my name. Promise me that you'll always be here to say my name?"  
She gave a little squeeze on his hand. "I promise that I will always be here."  
The two ran off. Their intention; to kill the all of those that served the Time Bureau.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Flint stood facing Fugiri, who stood less then twenty feet away from him. The time shifters were gathered all behind him. And, much to his disagreement, Bernard Goodman was there too. He hoped that Uncle Bernie wouldn't be hurt in all of this. But something else was on his mind.  
Where was Sara?  
Was she all right? He prayed that she was. Sara was like an older sister to him.  
Fugiri was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His semi-long hair was tied in a red ribbon behind his back. He had removed the cloak he had worn over here and now stood in a dark black gi. The tight muscles of his chest showed at the top. This was going to be so hard. Flint felt the confidence radiate off of him like heat.  
He also noted, with great happiness, that Merlock was here too. Standing over in a tree, watching all of them. He also thought he saw some agents with the time bureau, but he wasn't really sure.  
Tony was gone again. They had tried searching for him, but it was of no use.  
Suddenly, a form appeared by Fugiri. Petra came into focus, looking dazed and completely out of it. Then another woman stepped out from behind her. Very pretty with long, red hair. Her outfit looked a lot more practical then Petra's. A white colored leotard covered her upper half, and pale blue bicycle shorts that went to her midthigh. Her eyes mached the shorts, very blue, and almost twinkling.  
Petra looked around, taking interest in the fact that the time shifters and Flint were there.  
"Alright, brat," she spun and look Fugiri up and down, "Where's the Dark Lord? And what's with taking my minions and bringing me here?"  
Ah yes, those two...things...weren't with her. Oh well, less bad jokes, all right, at least that made the scene a bit more pleasant.  
The lady spoke up, something hauntingly familiar in her voice.  
"Petraphena, the Dark Lord wants you here to help fight." This lady tosses some loose hair over her shoulder.  
It struck suddenly why this lady looked so familiar to him.  
"Sara!"  
Everyone turned to face the little boy. Merlock nearly feel out of the tree trying to spot her.  
"Where? Where's Sara?" his voice went up a bit in pitch.  
Indeed, no one had seemed to make the connection yet.  
Flint extended a finger to the dark beauty, "That's her over there!" Everyone turned to face the woman he pointed at. Finally it wall slipped into place. The wild hair, deep blue eyes, even her little smirk was all Sara.  
"Sara! What happened to you!" Uncle Bernie looked pleadingly at his little niece. This was too much. He never wanted his job to hurt his family...but this wouldn't be the first time would it?  
She tossed her hair again and put her hands on her hips. Sara looked strait at him. "Nothing happened to me that wasn't worth it."  
Her voice was almost like her mother's. Very sweet, musical voice that he remembered.  
"Sara..."he motioned with his hands to come near him, "Why don't we just go home and we can fix whatever happned to you."  
Flint heard the weakness in his voice. It was painful to see the hurt in his eyes.  
"No." she moved over to Fugiri, "I have no home with you." She turned to Petraphena, "Well? Go get them!"  
Petraphena just stood tall and crossed her arms, then glared at her out of the corner of her eyes. The red glistened and shimmered in the light of the full moon.  
"Hey brat, I don't work for you-."  
"You work for me Petra." That unmistakable voice of her master. She glared at the boy. His soft blue bangs slightly blew in the wind. She noticed he was holding something in his hand. Something gold, shaped like a...a mask. He noticed her eyes passing over the thing he held. He brought it to his face and the mask almost seemed to grin even more. "Yes Petraphena. Yes, you are so correct. It is I, Dark Lord." He brought the mask down and put it behind him.  
"And I am not the Dark Lord. But perhaps another time this mystery can be solved. Now, do as Sara says and go after them with your stamp. I want all the time shifters in my possession within the hour.  
Now she nodded, light shined behind those pale red eyes. She rushed at Flint in her high heeled boots and stopped a foot in front of him.  
"Now, you little brat, I'm gonna teach you a lesson for ruining my plans." She threw back her hand and made as if to punch him. Needless to say, the punch never hit and she was out cold. All thanks to Rocky, guided by the Hand of Flint.  
He smiled his innocent smile and started to do a little jig.  
"Yeah! We won! We won! We get Sara back!"  
Fugiri snarled. Then a calm passed over his features.  
"All right Sara, you're turn."  
She bowed slightly and walked over to Petra and picked up the stamp from the ground. Then, she deliberately stepped on Petra's back to get to Flint.  
"Alright little Flint." Her beautiful eyes glistened with some uncontrollable tears, "I'll fight you."  
Flint stared up at her unsure of what to do.  
The moon passed over slowly over head, counting away these horrible minutes.  
  
  
  
What will little Flint Do? Can they possibly harm Sara? Read the next part to find out.  
Merlock came back!!!!  



	3. The Ending

  
'God Damn you! Die!" Sara hurled another ball of energy at Flint. Flint could not bring himself to hurt his friend. All he could do was hold onto his father and back away. In his heart he wished that Sara would come to her senses and be her old sweet self.  
The next energy blast came too close and knocked Flint to the ground. Sara slowly started walking toward him. "Just give up Little Flint. I don't need to hurt you, but I will."  
Flint swallowed and looked to his father. "What am I gonna do dad?"  
"I don't know son, but we can't just keep running away like this."  
'Damn strait." Sara was within five feet of the two, "Fight me little boy."  
Her eyes were so cold. Flint had to look away from them.  
"I don't want to fight you Sara. Why can't you be nice again? Why???" he let out a small sob. Sara eyes warmed for a second. She felt something warm in the corner of her eyes.   
"Flint..."  
"Sara!"  
She turned around to see Fugiri staring at her with his hands on his hips. "Do not go back to being weak. I did not use all that energy to make you strong for nothing. Now fight him!"  
She nodded, the ice returned to her eyes.  
"Yes."  
She glared at Flint, "Now, I see I am too weak with you. Put up or shut up."  
"Sara-chan I....ohhh" Flint sank to the ground holding his stomach, "I need food."  
You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Or, at least, Fugiri felt something needed to be cut for he pulled a sword out from the folds of his cape.  
"Finish them all now, Sara. This is pointless." He hurled the sword toward Sara.  
Before she could grab a hold of it, Merlock flew down and grasped the handle. He pointed the sharp tip at Fugiri.  
"How dare you defile Sara's innocence like this?? She would never hurt anything, why do you make her??"  
Merlock looked hard into the young man's eyes. So cold, and unforgiving.  
"She wanted this. I wouldn't force her to be anything she's not."  
"Liar!!!" Merlock held the sword steady and rushed at the man. He hit flesh a lot sooner than he had thought. Blood dripped on the sword.  
"Nono. Sara?" He looked up and saw his new Sara standing with her arms held open and her head held high. And the sword. The sword was going through her abdomen.  
'She...she would give up her life for him?'  
Fugiri frowned at this. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. He could see the sword projecting out from Sara's back. Blood was seeping through her fabric. No, this wasn't supposed to happen.  
Dr. Bernard looked at his niece, with a crimson spot creeping along her front. Merlock slowly removed the sword, and he watched as Sara crumpled to the ground. His little Sara-chan was bleeding to death. Even from here he could see the hue of her skin grow paler and paler by the second. She was dying, and how could he have let this happen?  
Not his sister. The stupid, idiot. Why, why did she do that? He felt the stab through his section as it happened, but the pain was fading fast. That was bad, so long as there was pain, that meant that he could feel. Was Sara slipping beyond the pain? Don't let this happen, oh God, please, not Sara.  
  
Through Flint's hunger stupor he could see the battefeild grow lighter. Was a shifter going into master form? Rainbows filled his vision and everyone was focusing on a ball of light beside Sara.  
As the flash faded away he could see something floating in the air. A shifter?  
Whatever it was opened it's eyes. Golden wings pumped up and down. It had a long silverish tail that swayed back and forth. It looked like a brilliant, white kitty.  
It extended it's wings and looked at Merlock and then down at Sara. The young vampire reached up a gloved hand to touch it's fur. Before he could do this, he jerked his hand away as the shifter seemed to expand and grow.  
Fugiri felt the power from this creature. Power, that if he could harness, would be nearly untouchable. He made a mad dash towards the creature.  
White fur melted into white dark skin, and the silver tail grew around and floated around the animal's head. The wings grew and spread out, letting golden feathers fly around.  
The light died down and in the place of the cat-like animal was a young woman with long silver hair, and dark, mahogany skin.  
It opened it's mouth:  
"I, am all that can be, and would have been." It seemed to have many voices. A young girl. One of a strong man, or an aging woman. All seemed to stand out, and yet blend.  
Flint was the first to get over the initial shock.  
He innocently got up, hunger forgotten, and walked right up to it.  
"Are you a time shifter?"  
It's eyes held such compassion.  
"Yes...Flint." It tucked it's wings in a bit, and touched it's feet on the solid ground. It got down on it's haunches and laid a hand on Flint's head. "Do you wish Sara was with you now?"  
He nodded his head, "Sara is the sweetest, kindest, most huggable, lovable, edible, sweetest person on this Earth!" he smiled up at her, "I want my Sara back!"  
The thing stood back up and seemed to look at each one of them individually.  
"Children always have the sweetest dreams. An innocent thought holds more power than anything ever created." It turned to Fugiri who had stopped his approach when it landed on the ground. "You should remember that, and learn to harness the beauty of your dreams that are now forgotten."  
His face paled, if that was any more possible, and his eyes widened as he saw Sara's fallen body rise as if by a powerful wind.  
"I am every possibility. I am every choice you make, and do not take. The futures of a million rolls of the die."  
It took one more look around the feild and then back to the girl that was floating in front of it. The girl that had cried those salty tears that one day. Sara had protected it. The rules would be bent for this one. All of the hearts in this place wanted her to be well. Even the hard and frozen heart of Fugiri. Time would be shifted, it decided.  
"Let it be undone."  
A sudden burst of light.  
The universe shifter. Planets moved. Stars died, only to be born in another second. Parents returned to children, and then taken away again.  
  
  
History is shifted. But worth it, for the girl who cried for her pain, and made the rest of the world cry with her.  
  
  
"Uhhhh, Tony?"  
Sara opened her eyes and was greeted by the faces of her family. Doctor Bernard, and Tony were holding her hands. Flint was at her feet.  
She was immediatly aware of the needles in her arms, and the beeping noises around her.  
"You're awake, kiddo!" Bernard leaned forward and kissed his niece. "We missed you."  
She tried to sit up but Tony pushed her down gently.  
"Easy there, We want you out of the hospital as soon as possible."  
Sara smiled up at them, "What happened to me?"  
Bernie squeezed her hand, "Well, we don't know for sure. We just found you in the park, unconscious with a bad cut on your stomach. Don't you remember?"  
She looked up at the ceiling and frowned.  
"I don't remember a thing."  
Tony smiled at his sister and gave her a hug.  
"Well, all your injuries are minor. Just that little bump on your head. You were only out for a few hours. I'll call the police, they'll find out what happened."  
Sara nodded.  
Something was poking at the back of her mind. She should remember something. But then she looked again at the relieved faces of her family and sat back and relaxed as they each took turns holding her hand and telling her how worried they were.  
  
Merlock kneeled on a tree branch outside of Sara's room. When her eyes opened he smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He would watch over her better from now on. Not a step would be without the scrutiny of Merlock Holmes from now on.  
Bindi just pouted at his side as he got more comfortable watching Sara.  
  
  
Somewhere, in a house far away...  
"Fugi-chan! It's time to wake up!"  
"Urg...five more minutes?"  
"No."  
"Two more minutes?"  
"No."  
"One more minutes?(You've got to love Disney's Tarzan)  
"No!!!"  
A young boy pushed back the covers of his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his pale blue eyes and ran a hand through his short blue hair. He fell back on his pillow and looked up at his ceiling.  
How he loved to dream  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
